


Conference

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Molly bumps into an interesting man at the ME convention.





	Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "scandalbaby" and originally posted to LiveJournal

Molly had received an invitation to the medical examiners’ convention for several years before she was actually able to go. 

She found the seminars very interesting, taking notes on several ideas she wanted to try out. When the group broke for lunch, Molly wandered a little, feeling awkward as usual in any social setting, until she bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she said.

“No, no,” replied an American voice. It belonged to a man, who smiled at her. “It’s never a pretty lady’s fault.”

Molly felt herself flush. “I— thank you.”

“Just tellin’ the truth,” he said, and held out a hand. “I’m Dr. McCoy, but _you_ can call me Leonard.”

She shook it. “Dr. Hooper,” she said. “Molly.”

Leonard held her hand a little longer than necessary, but not enough to be uncomfortable, and she smiled at him. “Are you in town for the conference?”

“Sure am,” he agreed. “All the way from Georgia. You?”

“Oh, no, I live here in London,” said Molly. “Did you enjoy the presentations?”

“Like the goddamned dark ages,” he muttered, then frowned. “Sorry. Actually, I’ve read your work, Dr. Hooper, and I’m very impressed. Some of your techniques for post-mortem analysis were— could be— the basis for some very big leaps in forensic science.”

Now, Molly knew she was blushing. “Thank you. I—”

She was interrupted by the arrival of another man, appearing at Leonard’s elbow. “We must be going now, doctor,” he said, coolly.

Leonard sighed. “You’re right.” He held out his hand again, but this time when Molly took it, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “It was a pleasure meeting you,” he said. “If it had been at another time—”

“Doctor,” said his companion, sharply.

Molly smiled. “Have a safe trip home,” she said, and he squeezed her hand before letting go.

As they walked away, she heard Leonard say, “C’mon, Spock, that was _Molly Hooper_! You couldn’t expect me not to say hello…”

She frowned after them for a long moment. Maybe, she thought, she should work on publishing a few more of her ideas…

THE END


End file.
